My Masters Love Me! 『collab』
by Vanarella
Summary: Kaito is a poor high school second year student that needs money. He thought being a a servant would be easy. But with a perverted blond boy touching him with every chance he gets, a pink haired womanizer that loves making him blush, and a drop dead sexy purple haired man that scolds him with every tiny slip-up, he may have second thoughts of being a servant in the Kamui mansion.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **So I present you My Masters Love Me, or MMLM for short (: I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I love writing this story!

* * *

_If there was one thing Kaito regretted, it was signing that very contract._

* * *

An obviously distressed blue haired boy sighed irritatably as he flopped on his bed and ruffled his royal blue locks. He picked up a letter on his bedside table and unsealed the paper from the envelope. He began to re-read it so it could be clearly etched in his mind more - as if it hadn't been delved deeper that he remembered each word ever so clearly.

_'Dear Shion Kaito._

_It has appeared to us that you have not being keeping up with the school tuition. Failure to pay the full price of our school tuition may result in your education being dissolved at the academy. If you still wish to attend this academy, we are letting an exception for Rule. #476, paragraph eight, line six to eight._

_[RULE #476: Students not in their third year are __**not **__permitted to have a job. If found/reported that a student not in the correct age range is found to have an occupation, consequences may lead to a warning or as far as being expelled. Only those with permission from the headmaster are allowed to have a job.]_

_Please find a job within two week. If you appear jobless at the end, you will be expelled._

_Best Regards,_

_Tanaka Yuta, Headmaster.'_

Although Kaito had an eighty percent covered scholarship to his chosen school, the prices that he had to pay was still expensive, costing almost double his apartment bills.

Today marked the end of two desperately roamed around the city to find a job, and he had failed it. The cafes had enough employees, he did _not _want to work at some cafe for fujoshis where he was forced to do some act, he was very bad at socializing, so working at DEIKO (a Japanese convenience store), or TESCO was out of his league. This was it, he seriously was going to get expelled by tomorrow.

Then, the phone rang. As if he was going to get a million-yen-per-hour job, Kaito scrambled from his bed and ran to his kitchen to pick up the telephone.

"H-hello?" He asked breathlessly.

"Postman. Buzz me in?"

Kaito sighed in disappointment. "Sure." He proceeded to press the button that would buzz him in and then waited for the postman to come. Not long after, the postman popped inside and handed Kaito his daily newspaper and his mail - probably from his family that were currently residing in London.

"I still don't understand why you don't put them in the letter box." Kaito murmured, taking the letters and newspaper from the postman's grip.

"Nah, couldn't be bothered remembering your box number. Well, I better be going now. See you, Kaito." The postman nodded his head to Kaito and then wallked off.

Kaito shook his head and proceeded to throw the newspaper on the couch - not like he was interested in it, anyway - until a bold sentence on the bottom right corner of the newspaper caught his eye,

'_**LOOKING FOR A PERSONAL SERVANT. GOOD WITH KIDS AND HIGH PAYING.'**_

And that was how he ended up in an interview room, his nerves annoying the hell out of him.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to take this job? It's very troublesome, I tell you." The woman in front of him - he assumed that she was the owner - asked him seriously, although Kaito detected the slightest bit of anxiety in her voice.

"Really! I'm sure, I won't have regrets! A few bratty kids will be easy for me to take care of! Please let me take this job!" Kaito replied desperately, bowing down.

"Alright then... Well, I don't blame you if you want to quit within five seconds." The woman said carefully.

"I'm a patient person, it should be easy." Kaito replied convincingly. _How wrong he was._

"Alrighty!" The woman's attitude changed in a flash. "Just sign here, and you can start working by tomorrow!" Kaito picked up the quill from the pen holder and was about to sigh the contract, which was going to seal the job for him. But there was this one, tiny part that screamed for him to stop, turn back and go work at that newly opened cafe he just so happened to pass by before.

As desperate as the small part of his brain screamed for him to stop, he ignored it anyway. He poised the quill to the piece of parchment, barely skimming over the words - _bad idea. - _and then signed his initials. He sighed with relief as he secured himself with a high-paying job.

"Well, that's that! Thank you so, so, so much, Shino-san!" The woman squealed and pounced on Kaito, hugging - could it even be classified as hugging? - on Kaito as tightly as she could.

"U-uh, it's Shion.." Kaito managed to wheeze out."And, u-uh, can you please let go?"

"Oh. Sorry." She apologized and loosened her grip on Kaito."But before you can unpack your things in your room, we better take your measurements so your uniform will be a perfect size - don't want it too tight or too large, huh? Hahaha~, oh, and you better familiarize yourself with the mansion, don't want you to end up in the boiler room!" She babbled this very quickly, that Kaito only caught 'take your measurements' and 'familiarize yourself.' He nodded slowly, anyway.

* * *

Kaito groaned as the faint noise of the alarm clock blared through the buried his face in the pillow so he could possibly muffle out the sounds, but it turned out that the blaring got louder and louder with every second or two. He growled in annoyance as he slapped one hand over the snooze button, immediately silencing the wretched thing. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and sat up, stretching a bit. He glanced out the window. It was still night time from what he could see. He averted his stare to his bedside table. Three notes and '2:45am' written on the alarm clock. He decided to pick up the first note before he did anything else. He unfolded it and began to read it.

_'Hello! Welcome to the Kamui Staff.I heard you picked up the job as a personal servant... I feel sorry for you. You are serving three people. Their names are Kamui Len, Kamui Yuuma and Kamui Gakupo.' - _the names sounded very familiar to Kaito; he just couldn't remember where he had heard them. _'Len has blonde hair, Gakupo has purple hair and Yuuma has pink hair, just so you know. Once you get cleaned up and get dressed (also, keep those ten-something piercings on your ear; they'll come in handy sometimes, trust me) in your uniform,have your breakfast in the staff lounge and you can have some free time until around six. I've included a time table and a map so this should be relatively easy. Anyway, I hope to be good friends with you! I'll see you then!_

_Tachibana Misaki, Head of Staff._

_(Um...Also, your habit with drooling... You'll have to wash your own sheets, alright?)'_

He sighed and picked up the next paper. His timetable with all his duties for the week. At the bottom, read, **'Your timetable for the weekend is relatively free, unless Gakupo-sama, Len-sama and/or Yuuma-sama ask for something.' **There was also a few warnings that Kaito decided to keep in mind.

He unfolded the last note, which he assumed was the map for the eight-storey high mansion. He definitely needed it, since he had to ask for the help of a fellow servant to find his room last night.

After Kaito had taken a look at the map, he stood up and slowly hobbled to his bathroom. Once he had cleaned himself up and his panda eyes that circled his blue orbs had disappeared, he walked back out and took his uniform out of his dresser; a simple uniform with a black vest, a white button up, black slacks, tie and dress shoes. As the blue-haired boy was sliding on his last piece of garment (his tie), he took a look in the mirror and affirmed it was alright. Picking up his timetable and map, he headed off into the darkness of the hall, ready to start his first day of his hell hole of a job.

* * *

**A/N**: Hm. I kinda feel iffy on this chapter. I may edit this, depending on my motivation.

[EDIT: 9/11/13] HAHAHAHAHAHA NOPE = LOL WHAT IS MOTIVATION

R & R (:


	2. Prologue II

_sorry this took so long! have mercy on my soul? I have an explanation!_

_this is only prologue II, first chap starts next nwn_

* * *

**First Day of Work:**

Kaito lingered his fingers over the keyboard keys, unsure of what to write next. The moonlight started beaming, casting rays on his bed and he took this as a sign to have a look at his clock. It was nearing seven pm by now, and he had to fetch the eldest his black coffee before he was done for his first day. With a groan, he reluctantly lifted himself off the chair and hobbled over to the door and heaved his bedroom door open.

_xXx_

"Thanks for lending me the kitchen, Nigaito-san." Kaito said gratefully, tinkering his teaspoon over the edge of the mug before setting down the spoon.

"N-n-n-no w-worries!" The shy green-haired chef stammered. Kaito only smiled before he carefully took the mug and went his way to the eldest master's room. Carefully propping the mug in his left hand, he unfolded the map in his breast pocket with his right and quickly scanned his way to Gakupo. Up two floors, right, fourth room on left. He quickly memorised the directions and soon found his way to the abnormally-large door of Gakupo's door.

He knocked once, twice, thrice before he got a grunt too deep for a child. Since he had only been working in the kitchens and outside — he had to skip school today —, he hadn't met his employers just yet. He slowly turned the knob and walked dextreously to Gakupo' table and gently set his mug of black coffee down on his study desk. This 'child' was far too mature-looking and tall to be a bratty, annoying, insolent little kid with his long, Mardi Gras-colored hair, thick-lashedcyan-colored eyes and furthermore the structure of his face. Kaito held the serving tray between his clasped hands, sweat starting to break out as Gakupo just stared indecisively at him. After what seemed like hours, Gakupo picked up the mug gracefully and took a sip of the black coffee. Top-notch coffee beans imported from Africa, half a teaspoon of sugar freshly extracted from a Singaporean jungle's finest sugar canes, stored counter-clockwise, thick and creamy whiteners and a hint of dark chocolate added in the mug, as per se to Gakupo's request, and Kaito would've been sure that this was one of the best coffees he ever made and Gakupo couldn't complain at all.

Apparently, he was wrong.

He watched Gakupo's lips turn into a bitter and displeased scowl, glaring at Kaito.

"Bitter." He admonished flatly, his glare piercing into Kaito's eyes.

"Ano, isn't it supposed to be bitter?" Kaito nervously replied, every inch of his body shaking.

"You added .2 grams of black coffee beans into the coffee and the whitener isn't enough by one hundred and fifty millilitres. The sugar is slightly raw and you only stirred it counter clockwise twice, it was supposed to be _five _times. Also, the dark chocolate is a little light, fix that." Gakupo stated flatly, and tipped the cup upside down, letting the contents spill on the velvet carpet that Kaito had spent the last few hours cleaning. "Also, the mug is slightly chipped on the rim, north-west-north." Gakupo added hastily, adding more salt and lemon juice to the wound.

Kaito twitched with annoyance — how could that... that... **_bastard_** notice every single tiny little flaw? He tried his best not to snatch the mug from Gakupo's hands — shit, he had long fingers — and grumbled a, "I'll try again," through gritted teeth.

"Also," Kaito stopped dead in his tracks, and mechanically turned his head to Gakupo With an irritated glare.

"What."

Gakupo payed no heed to the servant's behaviour. "You may want to clean that floor, it isn't my fault that the coffee is too commoner-esque for my rich tastes." He made a sardonic smile and shooed him away.

"I seriously could get used to this," Gakupo muttered, a grin forming instead of a sardonic smile, spinning on his wheeled chair, his thoughts focusing on the bluenet* that just served him _the best coffee he ever tasted._

It was just an excuse to see his adorable pissed face, after all. And his eyes.

_xXx_

After many failed coffee attempts ("oh, you can see a bit of coffee stain inside the cup," mimicked Kaito under his breath), Kaito politely asked Nigaito to make the coffee so he could retire in for the night.

Kaito freely unbuttoned his shirt with his right hand, and started drawing the bath with his left. Once he had taken off every piece of his garments, (let your imagination run wild, fangirls) he stepped into the bathtub and let the water ripples overlap on his body.

_"New servant? Again?" _Kaito heard a voice that sounded indistinctly familiar just outside his room.

_"Unh. He made my coffee_." Gakupo_, _that was his voice.

_"Was he cute?" _Another voice, very feminine-like sounded.

_"See for yourself."_

_"Nii-san, you can go look at him first, I'll see him at night."_

What was he, an animal in a twenty four hour zoo? Kaito rolled his eyes and drained the water out of the tub and glanced at the towel rack. Shit. No towel there. Eh, doesn't matter anyways, it's his room, and he vaguely remembered locking his room.

_Did I? _Kaito pushed his paranoid thought away and unlocked the bathroom door and walked to his closet.

"Ah." Kaito flinched, his pajamas held tightly in his hand. He turned around robotically and met eyes with...

Someone that was not a kid.

_Again._

"Nice ass — think I have a camera somewhere in here..." The man trailed off, and when Kaito's conscious came back to him, he knew who that guy was.

Yuki— no... Yuzuki Yukari... No.

He forgot, but he remembered who he was.

Hethe most obnoxious brat in his class. Everyday in his English class, where Kaito'd sit in the far left corner, he could hear girlish giggles and the man that was the center of the attention. That guy was extremely popular. For what— was he smart? No... Kaito remembered a time where Yuuma had failed trying to read Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, and everyone protested when he earned a detention. Great personality? Pfft, unless you called a womanizer the greatest personality ever — which everyone found seductive, weirdly.

Ah.

That must be it.

His looks and his money. That was right, the Kamuis were very famous in the business world, they dabbled in nearly everything — fashion, schools, groceries, stationary and so on and so forth. Yuuma was also pretty dashing as well and he was extremely good with the wakizashi.

Kaito was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that Yuuma had advanced on him and slammed two hands on the dresser, stunning Kaito.

"Or..." Yuuma drawled tortuously. "I can take you here and now, and this memory will be forever carved in my brain—" _What brain? _Kaito mused with the last of his sanity — "And I wouldn't need to take a picture."

Kaito blinked before his face exploded with a pure, light red, his big eyes widening as he stared back into Yuuma's narrow, amber-lime eyes.

"W-w-w-what?" He stammered breathlessly.

Yuuma just stared back and a cheerful grin broke on his face. "Ki~dding," He said in a hearty, sing-song voice. "Although I wouldn't mind that option either." He added with a playful smile.

"Anyway, I better start that Beowulf assignment that our teacher gave us, ne? Nice meeting you — stark naked at that." His smile twitched into a triumphant smirk and he was about to walk out the door, before he said something. "I'm Yuuma, just so you remember. Not Yukari or Yuki."

"H-h-how did you know I was thinking that?"

"You're a dunce when it comes to remembering names." Yuuma replied simply, and closed the door shut, skipping in the hallway merrily as he remembered the thought of Kaito completely naked. Especially his chest.

"It's really pink. Hee~"

_xXx_

After forty two failed coffee attempts, an insanely hot classmate advancing on him, Kaito decided he'd leave his homework for tomorrow when his sanity decided to come out from the woods somewhere in Yugoslavia and come back running to him, promising never to run away from him ever again. He peacefully buttoned up his pajama top, and shut off the light, the only source being the moon and the clock signalling _'11:30pm.' _He was very sure he wouldn't get disturbed anymore, and as he lay his head down on the pillow, his blue hair splaying on the satin white pillows, he left off into a peaceful sleep. He hadn't been this comfortable in years.

* * *

Kaito loftily opened one bleary eye, being awoke by the sounds of someone knocking on his door. It was three in the bloody morning, his shift started at five! He inwardly growled and cleared his throat.

"C-come in," He said, his voice becoming eerily loud in the dead of the night. Kaito flicked his bedside lamp on and sat himself up.

Anxiety grew higher as someone slowly opened the door.

Dramatic music played in Kaito's mind.

His ear reflexes caught up to ten times higher, so he could hear a crow squawking a billion miles away.

The grandfather clock on the first floor chimed, making the eerie sound like the one in Mad Father when the curse began.

Wait.

They didn't even _have_ a grandfather clock in the first place.

Maybe because Kaito's dream was intense, he was having these dumb thoughts.

Whatever.

A very petite, feminine figure appeared, but Kaito knew that he was a boy even from the dimly lit room. The boy flicked on the light to his room and Kaito squinted, his eyes not adjusted to the brightness. He got a better look at the boy though, and he swear he could see a smirk flash on the boy's face.

Blond. His hair was blond. If he remembered correctly, in the note, it had said that the blond boy was Len.

"Kaito-niichan..."

_What_.

_He called me nii-chan._

_Nii-freaking-chan._

_CHAN._

_I don't even know him, what the hell, what's with all these people popping around, how the hell does he even know my name like woah I don't even have a Facebook._

"Um, yes?" Kaito replied, his voice heavy from sleep.

"I-I-I... er... had a nightmare. I-it was really scary and—"

"Uh-huh..." Kaito knew that feeling. In fact, he was in one right now. He'd pinch himself and then he'd wake up in a proper mansion, where there were five year olds to take care of and it would be no sweat.

But no, because he remembered that words and numbers are often jumbled up in dreams, and his Beowulf homework seemed fine to him.

"— E-even though I'm sixteen and all—" Holy shit. Sixteen? He looks like a... a...

Kaito didn't know how this kid looked like, period. But that wasn't the point.

Len took a deep breath. "Caisleepwiyouplease?" He blurted quickly.

"Um... What?"

"C-can I sleep with you please? Just for tonight? And I'll promise I won't do this again." He promised. Kaito hesitated before answering, until an arrow shot through his heart.

Shit.

_This kid was doing his puppy-dog eyes. No. Don't. I don't even like dogs. I like cats. Oh god. Please. Stop. No. No. No. No. No. Your pupils are dilating ridiculously large, is that normal, or is it the perk of a Japanese shota? Oh god, no, no, no, don't you dare pout... Goddamm__it._

"Well, uh— f-fine." Kaito mumbled defeatedly. Len gave a triumphant grin (did he detect mischief?) and shut the door behind him as well as turning off the room light. Kaito scooted to the right, letting Len crawl in his bed.

"U-uh— goodnight." Kaito muttered, totally regretting this, and flickered off his bedside lamp. Just as soon as his fingers drew away from the switch, Len immediately pulled in dangerously close to Kaito, his cold hands resting in a loving-sort of way on Kaito's hips. Kaito opened one eye, confused as to what the boy was doing, but then shrugged and continued sleeping.

But then, Len's touches were getting friskier and very... _Space-invading _as his soft hands snaked up Kaito's tanktop, sending goosebumps everywhere. Kaito shuddered and squirmed, as Len's tantalising touches started to get more perverse. He even slid his hand down Kaito's pants, and rubbed his hand up and down Kaito's thigh, occasionally creeping to Kaito's lower regions before going back and touching him in ways.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Kaito shrieked quietly, breathing hard.

"What? I'm just getting warmed up. It's a chilly night." Len shrugged, and stared at Kaito with his big blue orbs. "Don't — you — think — so — to~?"

_Kids?_

_Yeah right._

_He was dealing with the sons of The Devil._

_But even during that point, he didn't even know the definition of The Devil's son._

_Onion._

* * *

_* - the suffix -nette is used for woman, while the suffix -net is used for men and women. Since Kaito is not a woman, he isn't needed the -nette suffix. It's kind of a pet peeve when I see when people describe guy's hair and use -nette. _

woah what the hell len, you spice boy. also, ten points for Gryffindor if anyone knows what I mean by onion - hey, let me help you: onions have layers.

I'm sorry this took long! I had a piano exam, and I had to study hard! Grade 8, you all! Anyway, the exam's done so now I can finally rest and write. I'm sorry this is kinda dull and boring and overall the sloppiness, but i just wanted prologue II to be about the four protagonists of this story and their personalities. The real story will begin chapter one, more fun awaits! Also, it's really hard to write on iPad mini, touch screen ugh

Woah why does this fic seems so crackish?

oh well.

the reason I'm not marking this as 'M' is because there were no detailed crotch touching just vague descriptions (_occasionally creeping to Kaito's lower regions before going back and touching him in ways._)to make LenKai fans go crazy with their imaginations ^^

This will be M later on. Hee.

And woah, ten reviews?! THANK YOU SO MUCH AHHH THAT WAS ONLY THE FIRST CHAP WAHH I LOVE YOU GUYS.

**MellaTheKnightmare**: well, here you go! Yuuma is a lot perverted in this descript than the review! Hope you liked the Yuuma/Kaito thingy! Thanks for being the first review muah xx

**Guest: **Ah, a LenKai fan. Well, there will be lots and lots of LenKai moments (as well as GakuKai and YuuKai), so I hope this is good! Thanks for reviewing

**Hikari Shourai**: Thank you, Hikari-sensei uwahhhh I loved your idea too much TTUTT And I'm sure your version wouldve been great as well! after many months of playing the evil kid in plays, it was easy to nail down Gakupo's judgemental type haha. Sorry this took long QAQ thanks for the review, senseii! -bows-

**MimoruGK**: Hot... Purple haired bastard sexy god... Lol. Ano, what's 'S'? What that stand for? sADIST? Haha, anyway, thank you very much for the review!

**juju1994**: thank Hikari Shourai, I'd never ever make Len a seme if I happened to make a Kaito/Len fic heeee~ thank you very much for the review!

**strawberry . ak 68**: your english is understandable, its better than some native speakers here :) WELCOME BACK TO YAOI, ENJOY YOUR STAY! anyway, it's good that this story re-awakened your fujoshi instincts haha c: thank you for the review!

**Kiwi And a Random Penguin**: AHHH, I laughed so hard at warring fangirls remark! I'm going to disappoint a lot of fangirls when I reveal who it is that Kaito chose, so I better get some armor and a tank to drive in! Aaanyway, thanks for reviewing, I laughed a lot!

**Miura Yume:** Because topping shotas are sexy lol x3 three, insane guys, I wonder how Kaito'd survive, lol. Thank you for the review!

**Kagamine Rinto:** Cute for you, hellish for Kaito haha XD thank you for the review!

**Aisu1234**: Choose between a SPICE! Shota or a erotic purple haired man to pair up with sweet, innocent Kaito, choose wisely uwu. t-thank you! the idea is epic, so tell Hikari Shourai she and her idea was epic heee. Yes, I love sugar too yummeh yummeh eek! I hope this update was quick for you -cowers from the deathly epic wheely thing of Rin's epic roadroller-

Long A/N is long. I better end it here before this ends up as a fanfic, haha. Please R & R and F & F! Thank you! Bye bye!

- VANA-CHAN

also. Crayon Shin-Chan is hilarious, you should all read it haha omg you wont regret it.


	3. CH ONE: Butchered Games

you guys. I love, love, love prawn dumplings.

therefore, you guys are prawn dumplings.

andishalleatyou

stay cool 8)

* * *

**FRIDAY**

_It's almost like a routine now. Get scolded by Gakupo every fifteen minutes, jumped and molested by Len every five minutes and Yuuma voicing out his perverted thoughts from wherever the hell I go. He can even make me cleaning a pot look perverted._

_Anyway, it's Friday, and that means I'm free for the rest of day. But I'm bored. Maybe I should go to the Staff Common Room to watch a movie with them. They were watching some American-British sci-fi movie. What's it called? Knowing or something? Ah. That's right. Yeah, maybe I should wa―_

SLAM. Kaito slammed his musing book shut and quickly jammed it inside his bedside table drawers. He quickly flicked his head around with an abrupt look on his face, and only sighed when he met eyes with Yuuma. "P-please don't do that..." He breathed, and was able to regain his composure.

"A-anyway, what do you need?"

"We're bored," Yuuma said simply, leaning on the doorframe.

"'We're?'" The answer Kaito received was a slight push of Kaito's door, revealing an indecisive Gakupo and Len as normal as ever. If he was even normal in the first place, that was.

"Entertain us," Yuuma continued, a slight smirk tugging on the corner of his pale pink lips.

"Since when was I obliged to 'entertai―"

"Should I get the rule book and read Rule #765 to you and get you to write it twen―"

"W-what do you guys wanna do?!" Kaito quickly said, cutting off Yuuma, who exchanged smirks with Len and Gakupo. Mostly Len.

"Well..."

oOo

"G-games? Aren't you guys a little too old for games?" Kaito's eyebrow twitched madly as he sat on Gakupo's bed, Gakupo and Len at the far end of the bed and Yuuma sitting next to him. If anyone was needed to butcher and play it the most perverted way, all you had to do was ask these three morons.

"But we're boooooored, Kaito-niichan!" Len whined childishly. "The homework's too haaard!" He quickly added, just in case Kaito asked him to do some homework.

Kaito rolled his eyes and suppressed a snort. Since that boy was terribly horrid at maths, he was drastically lowered into Elementary Maths, and that proved for him to be hard as well. How hard could multiplying fractions and converting fractions to decimals be? It took quite a while for Kaito to explain to him that a half was the same thing as .5. Hopeless. Kamui Len was hopeless.

"Whatever. What do you guys want to play?" Kaito reluctantly probed. At least it was better hanging around in that freakishly large room of his, but he would much rather hang out with the other staff and share their pain.

"Duhno."

Kaito clenched his fists and counted to ten in his head.

"Spin the Bottle?"

"Strip Poker?"

"No. I'm not stripping for any one, and that's final." Kaito stated flatly, a slight tinge of red coating his cheeks.

"Booring. Oh― teach us a commoner game, Kaito-kun! Whatever you play at sleepovers!" Yuuma burbled excitedly, his perverted grin long gone and an excited smile ― almost childlike, crossing on his face. It was like his perverted side was never there in the first place.

Kaito contemplated for a while. He had had his fair share of sleepovers when he was in middle school, boys, girls and mixed. They were quite fun, actually, and they had played Hide and Seek Alone and Living Doll a couple of times, but if Gakupo, Len and Yuuma were to play this game, there was an ninety nine percent chance that at least two of them would screw up at some point of the ritual.

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Torture, Double Torture, Kiss, Pash, Would you Rather, Promise." Kaito blurted before he could stop himself. Ohhh, shit. That game was not an innocent game to play, and it didn't even make it better that it was the Kamui brothers he was dealing with. He mentally slapped himself on the face, as there was no way to escape since Len and Yuuma looked immensely interested and Gakupo had the slightest of slight curiosity on his face.

"What's that?" Yuuma and Len chorused, and Kaito reluctantly explained.

"It's a variation of Truth or Dare. Someone thinks 'truth, dare, double dare, torture, double torture,kiss, pash, would you rather, promise' in a loop until someone says stop, and they have to say what they got. If it's Double Dare, the commander also has to do the dare, Torture can be anything, Double Torture is the same thing, except two people have to torture the person, Kiss... Well, erhm, you choose something or someone to kiss, Pash... Same thing, but you pretty much make out ― Len-sama, Yuuma-sama, grins off ―, Would You Rather is when you have to choose between two choices, and Promise is when you have to promise something to someone." Kaito sighed.

"Oh, that's pretty cool..." Len drawled in a seductive-esque tone, mostly directed to Kaito. "I'll start!" Len immediately silenced, as he mouthed the words silently.

"Stop." Yuuma commanded.

"Torture."

"Uhm... O-oh! You can't molest Kaito-kun for the next twenty six hours!" He said triumphantly and Kaito was crying tears of joy by now as he thanked Yuuma a thousand times silently in his head. "Instead, I'll do it in your place!" Maybe not.

After much whining, courtesy of Len, it was Gakupo's turn and he, unlike Len, kept his mouth shut.

"Stop." This time, it was Kaito.

"Promise."

"Ah― you can't criticise my skills for the next seven days at all." Kaito declared jubilantly. Gakupo pulled a frown at this, but agreed to it anyway.

"My turn," Kaito took a deep breath and started ticking the thoughts in his head again and again.

"Stop."

Well, fuck.

"Truth..."

"Have you ever masturbated?" Gakupo asked bluntly, smirking triumphantly as he raised an arched eyebrow at Kaito, his eyes glinting with pleased revenge.

"What― n-no..." Kaito mumbled quietly, turning away.

"Look at me." Gakupo ordered.

Kaito slowly turned to Gakupo and tried to hold this gaze steadily, but it was pretty obvious that he was under pressure.

"Have. You. Ever. Masturbated." He drawled again torturously, and Yuuma and Len leaned closely to Kaito intensely before Kaito broke into a nervous sweat.

"... Y-yes... Canwepleasemoveonimsufferinghere." Kaito mumbled shyly, turning his head to the side, a large red painting his cheeks.

"Ohohohohoho... Good job, onii-san!" Yuuma clapped Gakupo on the back and gave Len a high five. Kaito glared at the three of them, and pulled off his A Fever You Can't Sweat Out jumper, revealing his black tanktop underneath. He fixed the three with a determined He knew this was a bad game to play. But he wasn't going to lose. But he wasn't going to give up. Shions never gave up, but he was wondering what Kaiko, Taito or Akaito would do this in this sort of situation.

Then he remembered.

Akaito would play along, but get more daring with each go.

If that's what his nearly-identical twin would do, Kaito might just do the same.

"Your sexuality." Len asked, as Kaito landed on truth.

"Bi." Kaito replied simply, blinking innocently. He never understood why that question embarrassed anyone, it was just a question in its way of nature. Why should he be embarrassed that he swung both ways?

Len and Yuuma exchanged dirty smirks while Gakupo had a smile tugging on his lips, which he decided to keep concealed. Believe it or not, Gakupo was a huge indecisive tsundere, which is exactly why he had never had a girlfriend ever in his life, because he was too tsundere-ish that made it seem like he hated someone. But he had a totally different approach to Kaito, though. Cold, menacing and sardonic. Just a simple mainstream mask that Kaito should be able to melt.

Maybe.

"Stop." Kaito said quickly at the right moment, and it just so happened to be that Len landed on Would you Rather.

"Hm..." Kaito murmured thoughtfully, slumping down on Gakupo's bed, his back thudding the ivory headboard. If they were going to be perverted, he just might as well. "Would you rather get a blowjob by Yuuma-sama or have sex with Gakupo-sama?"

"Oh my gawd, that is so wrong!" Len scowled disgustedly, wishing Kaito hadn't suggested this game after all.

Gakupo made a disgusted sound at the back of his throat and pulled a frown. There was no way in hell was he ever going to have sex with this five foot three, blond boy who loved wearing dresses when he was eleven and actually posed for some 'beauty shots', regardless of him being a biological brother or not. Shotas were off his playing field, and it didn't help that this shota acted like a perverted old man around Kaito.

Yuuma, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at it. Not because he wanted to have oral sex with Len, but how exactly perverted Kaito could be when he wanted to. He wondered how Kaito would act when he was drunk. He seriously had to spike Kaito's juice one day.

"Have Yuuma give a blowjob to me. Better than Gakupo's dick inside'a me." Len reprimanded after some thought.

"Ughhhhh..." Yuuma groaned disgustedly, corrupted by the thought that just crossed into his mind.

"Gakupo-niisama, your turn again." Len reminded simply, as if nothing happened. As Yuuma kept on making gagging sounds, Gakupo nodded and set the words and looped them again until someone stopped him.

"Stop." Yuuma stopped making fake gag noises as no one else had the intention of saying stop.

"Pash."

"Pash with Kaito-kun for five minutes." Yuuma whipped out his colored iPhone 5C and tapped on the timer app on his screen. He set it to five minutes, ignoring Kaito's protest and pressed start.

Awkwardness. Embarrassment. That was what Kaito felt when Gakupo leaned in and stroked his cheek with the front of his fingers before he leaned in closer and locked his lips on Kaito's. He made some sort of horrified squealing noise as Gakupo slipped his tongue in Kaito's mouth, and blushingly tried to push Gakupo away, only to have Gakupo's weigh on Kaito, each leg straddling his hips as he leaned in closer and kept on doing... things to Kaito. For Christ's sake, this was his freaking first kiss, and it was fucking taken by the one of three guys he detested most!

"One minute!" Yuuma called and Kaito widened his eyes even more wider. One minute. A freaking minute. Kaito fussed about again, kicking his legs and trying to push Gakupo away from him, but while Gakupo was busy participating in a liplock with Kaito, he managed to catch his legs and keep him still.

"Damn it, if you fuss about, it'll only take longer. Just be patient so we can end this." Gakupo growled irritably as he parted with Kaito for a slight second and held Kaito's face within his hands, before he brought Kaito back up and kissed him with more fierceness in it. Len whooped happily and Yuuma called out a three minutes. Soon they clapped along as Gakupo pushed Kaito's shoulder down and practically forced his tongue inside Kaito's mouth.

Kaito didn't know how Gakupo could keep his cool. His face was burning crimson red as he could feel Gakupo's poke his tongue in every inch of his mouth — Jesus, he was a good kisser, Kaito had to admit. _GodfuckingdamnitAkaitoonaglitterystripperpolewhere ismygod oh god please stahp you're freaking tongue raping me stahp it oh god jesus christ is there really a god in this world mama papa forgive me out of sight out of mind out of time to decide should I run do I hide oh god stop singing thirty minutes and SET THE BOMB FOR GOD'S SAKE._

"Five minutes!" Yuuma finally called out, as his iPhone started to sound its alarm. He pressed the button to silence it, and Gakupo unblushingly pulled away, like nothing happened while Kaito slapped a hand to his face so no one could notice his blush.

He was sure it wasn't going to get any more worse than this.

Sadly to him, it did.

* * *

"Grind on Kaito's leg." Gakupo ordered as Len landed on dare. The blond happily complied and crawled up to Kaito and did what he said, literally rubbing his lower regions on Kaito's knee.

By now, Kaito was a sentient rag doll, being tossed about and played with to their twisted minds. His past determination now faded away and tears contorted his face.

"Alright, stop now." Len nodded and pulled away from Kaito.

"Kaitoooooo! It's your turn..." Yuuma nudged the poor blue-haired boy. Kaito sighed and nodded, ticking the thoughts away in his head once again.

"Stop~" Yuuma said quickly, before Len could just open his mouth.

"Double Torture..." Kaito sighed, bracing himself for what would come next. YuUma nudged Gakupo in the hips and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and without warning, threw themselves on Kaito and started tickling him in places. Kaito let out a high pitched squeal before he erupted into laughter, trying to say words inbetween, but always getting interrupted.

"No— ahhaha — No, not ther— hahaha, n-no stop..." Kaito rolled around, trying to fight them off, but only got it more worse when he struggled and squirmed. He let out a Garry-styled squeal as he was pinned down by one of them (he was too busy to know who) while the other tickled him freely, Kaito being locked down onto the bed.

"Ahaha... n-no, stop..."

"But you're a literally dead doll! We need to wake you up~" Yuuma chided playfully, touching Kaito's foot lightly with two fingers, and he instantly reacted, his foot slightly jerking and a tiny squirm, When he saw Kaito's reaction, he waggled four fingers over Kaito's foot, sending him across the edges as he begged them madly to stop.

"Alright, will you stop acting like a sentient puppet now?"

"Y-yeah... J-just — ahhaha — stop..." Kaito replied weakly.

"Mmkay. Gakkun, you can let go of him now." And Kaito was luckily saved, as the grips on his wrists were loosened and he was finally being let go off. He wiped a tear from his eye and sat up, looking a bit more alive.

Perhaps this was better than watching movies.

"Dare."

"Wear a maid dress for the next ten turns!"

Maybe not.

* * *

Ugh, sorry for the terrible-ness, undetailedness of this chapter, I'm not trying to vent my feelings or sound like a whiny little teenage girl, but lately, I feel like I've been wasting a lot of time and I never get anything done. Originally, there were supposed to be a lot more perverted dares, but maybe when I'm motivated, I'll edit this later and add more junk here. I'm sorry, I'm horrible and I should really deserve to die in a hole.

Also, my name before was blissthirtylies because someone kept on stalking me on some sites (not you, mags!). I was sick of that name, so I told her I restarted my account and gave her the name of my old ffn account haha. Anyways, I changed my name back but dropped the BD. It looks better by itself anyway lol

before anyone asks, the game was originated from Australia, and Pash is Aussie slang for 'make-out' like the Brit word snog.

Agggggghhhhh, I feel so stupid. I really don't deserve this much follows and favorites and reviews oh my god, I bet I won't get reviews on this chapter orz don't blame you all though. And I'm sorry I made Kaito wear a P!ATD hoodie, I love that band too much. Goooo Brendon Urie!

OHHHHH BY THE WAY IS ANYONE A FAN OF LCDO? It's a really good anime/manga/game, and I watched the anime a few years ago. Anyway, there are two characters in there, Yunoki and Hihara, and they're like the Gakupo and bubbly!Kaito of that anime. YUNOKI EVEN HAS PURPLE HAIR AND HES SO MUCH LIKE GAKUPO JESUS. Also i ship YunoHara but there aren't many fanfics about it TTnTT just spreading the ship haha

Anyway, replies.

**MimoruGK: **ahh that's good uwu after hearing his spice song, I really couldn't imagine him as an uke either lol also, about your sadist question thingy, I am a bit shhhhhHHHhhhhh

**Bianca Alseif**: it's because he doesnt want to get stalked shhhh yayyy, sadistic perverts are always the best!

**MellaTheKnightmare**: haha I'm glad c: I guess the perviness came easy cos I'm a huge pervert too haha yus, you were nwn -flails with you-

**Aisu123**: Len go back to Piko.. n-no... But Piko belongs to Yuuma... But Yuuma likes Kaito... But Kaito belongs to Gakupo.. B-but kaito belongs to Len... I'm the same as you too, so yuh don't have to choose lol. I think Gakupo's cute like that haha

**Hikari Shourai**: hmm... Nekkun... Neku... Heh, I like Nekkun c: thank you lots! But... I had to look up what diction meant orz I fail. But I'm really flattered when you say that, because I'm really self-conscious about my writing. So thank you!

**Zazzy**: I couldn't think about what to write next, gomen! There's a preview attached to this one though... Sorta...

**Kiwi And A Random Penguin:** someone give this person an award. I'm so lucky to have you as a reviewer, I always end up grinning. Haha, at least it gives you a bigger chance to be happy because it was the one Kaito ended up choosing. yes omg I love YOU so much ITS A REALLY ADORABLE SOMG THHERE NEEDS TO BE MORE DUETS OF THE, TOGETHER AHHHHH yus, eggplant grenades are always the best. But what's Yuuma's weapon? Hmmmm... Anyway, here's your 100 EXP~

**Maggie**: hey senpai noticed you are you happy. you call me senpai but you're older than me haha I'm surprised you found me here lol. Speaking of Faust, he should seriously cosplay as Piko. He's tiny and he's got huge eyes dnfjrje tell him that k. Yeah yeah I'll write it woman I'm too lazy but later orz.

**Ditsie-Chan:** I've got a situation for a lemon concerning them. SHHH DONT TELL ANYONE BUT I WANT HIM TO GET PHUCKED BY EACH OF THEM SHHHhhhhHH. And yes, I changed it back. Sorta uguu. Also, I never got that side of our collab ;n; try send it again QAQ

anyway, theres my half assed replies. Feel free to hit me with a sledgehammer.

OH OH OH PREVIEWS. This time, you get to choose!

**PREVIEW**: either a continuation of the game, or...

It's Yuuma's birthday, which means extra havoc. Rushing to get his cake for Yuuma done, and putting up all the decorations up is a lot of work to do, but it's only worse when Kaito finds out it's a ball for Yuuma's party, and he gets fed up trying to teach three of them how to dance as well as finding a suitable dance partner for the ball. Jealousy and perhaps cross-dressing!Piko there. Avanna's an extra character because I love her uwaa

Well, r and r and junk.

Vana.


	4. Beach Arc: CH TWO: Look My Way

**A/N: **Sup, yo. Guess what. Updates will come even more late

Because of drama classes, we're doing our end of year thingy.

and guess what.

it's a musical.

meaning I have to sing.

and I'm one of the lead role

shit

also, just so you know, I've got my own editor now! Faust, my stupid midget boyfriend who's a grammar and spelling freak.

I am not sorry.

**D/C: **I don't own Vocaloid, maggots. Also, I don't own 'Hide and Seek' lyrics, the youtaite SirHamnet wrote it, she's such an amazing singer QUQ also, I took some liberties from OHSHC, ep 8 because I'm an unoriginal brat qqqqq

* * *

**CH TWO: LOOK MY WAY**

Despite the fact that it was still the middle of Autumn and it being only seven am in the morning, the sun burned pellucidly, glaring harsh rays on whatever was even slightly subjective. The usually orangish-yellow autumn leaves that hung on the burgundy trees, shrivelled up into a dry leaf and was crisp if you felt the leaf, the usually soft and velvet touch of the leaf gone.

The streets were unusually, but not unexpectedly empty as Kaito sprinted through the neighbourhood sporting board shorts, a tanktop, flip-flops and a duffle bag slung over an exposed shoulder as the tank top strap fell loosely. He wiped the perspiration from his burning forehead with the back of his equally-burning wrist. He stopped only for a while to unscrew his capsule of fresh water and took an appreciative gulp of the translucent liquid. His throat was soothed for just a moment, but when he screwed the baby blue cap back on the Pump bottle of his, his throat immediately burned savagely as the water already passed down his throat.

The train station where he had to arrive at hazily came to view, and exhorted by this, pumped his arms and legs even harder and didn't stop until he came to the steps of the train station. He finally stopped, hands on his kneecaps as he breathed in and out and raked his fingers through his cobalt blue hair as he had made it just in time.

Just a couple of meters away, there was the third years, second years and first years from his school waiting patiently for their train — the one that was just hired for them, because they couldn't stand the thought of sitting in a public train with graffitied windows and chewing gums in their seat. It was a class trip of some sort, but there were no educational purposes in it. They were merely going to Osaka's private beach resort, to loll about as they hungrily indulged in the luxuries. It was a three nights four day trip, and they were to spend their days in a nice villa with exquisite bathrooms, over a hundred rooms and the largest dining room, courtesy of no one other than the Kamuis.

He sluggishly walked to the vending machine and popped in his five hundred yen to accumulate his chilled sweet bean drink. He popped open the pull tab longingly, and holding the chilled drink so it cooled down his burning hands, he walked over to the station to meet his peers and classmates. Everyone else was dressed quite normally and casually, the girls in their tanktops, tube tops and bikini bottoms and the males dressed in a simple button up t-shirt, shorts or just went topless with their board shorts, as much to the delight of the common female pass-bys.

"Ah, there's Kaito!" So much for sitting on the wooden bench, hoping to be unnoticed as he heard one of his three masters call for his name. He peered up, his eyes blocked by his sunglasses as he saw Yuuma, who like many others were only dressed in billabong board shorts, showing his clearly noticeable abs. "You're late!" He admonished playfully.

"I live in an apartment complex miles away from here, and since I don't own a car I had to run all the way." He muttered. Actually, that wasn't the complete truth. One quarter of the way, he was offered a ride by the kind old landlady. She'd offered the full way, but since she was a busy lady, Kaito guiltily refused to do so.

"You could've just stayed in our mansion and let our chauffeur just drive instead of going to your apartment, we could've given you our stuff!"

_'It'd probably be skimpy leopard shorts...' _Kaito mused with a concealed snort. "No, but thank you for the offer." He said politely as he dismissed the conversation. Before Yuuma could even open his mouths to voice whatever perverted thoughts he had in mind right now, the sounds of a train engine rumbling sounding throughout the station. Kaito looked past Yuuma, and saw an Express Luxury train, complete with curtains to block out the window. He stood up from the wooden bench, grabbed his duffle bag and entered the train in an orderly fashion with the students.

**xXx**

Kaito's hopes of reading his Catching Fire book, while listening to Muse and Panic! At The Disco and sipping his fresh ice tea as he sat comfortably in his bed-cabin (there were eds on the top with a table and plush seats underneath) were long diminished as he sat there, underneath his bed as Len and Gakupo sat across him and Yuuma next to him, his book left sadly in his duffle bag.

The train ride would take a day and a half, until they reached Osaka, so Kaito would have enough time to rot and die in this very seat as Gakupo, Yuuma and Len talked him to death. He softly hummed to Hurricane as to comfort himself while Len babbled on and on about how cute that Kaito would look in a gothic loli dress.

It had occurred to Yuuma that Kaito wasn't even listening at all, just automatically smiling and nodding to whatever Len had said, while his intellects were somewhere else.

"You live in an apartment?" Yuuma asked curiously.

"Yeah, a condominium more like, in a building."

"Condominium? Aren't you a little... Too poor for that?" Yuuma questioned incredulously and saw the vein pop in Kaito's forehead.

"My mom and sister bought it for me." He gritted out.

"Why?"

"Well..." Kaito trailed off as he drummed his fingers on the table, biting his lip as his eyes showed the slightest bit of loneliness. "When I was twelve, my brothers, sister and my mom and dad left me all alone in Japan while they went to live in Britain, because my sister had earned a recording contract and she had to go to Britain. However, they miscounted the tickets, and there were only five, so one had to stay. My older brother, Taito offered to stay back here, but it had turned out he had achieved a scholarship in a medical university that was also in Britain. My twin, Akaito, wanted to stay, but I objected against it and let myself stay here, despite being the youngest. We fought for a while, but I was allowed to stay, and for apologies for leaving me here, my mom, who's a famous pianist in a Britain and my sister, who's an idol bought me the huge condo. I was never used to company, albeit I had a few friends in middle school, I was desolated most of the time and I was really quiet and introverted. But when I got my scholarship to my dream school, I had no friends at all and I just stayed to myself, hoping to be unnoticed... I'm really horrible at socialising, so I mainly use the 'speak only when spoken to' rule." Kaito shrugged neutrally. "I guess that's why I'm so vulnerable..."

"We're your friends, aren't we?" Yuuma asked as evenly as he could, nearly saddened by the fact that Kaito was isolated most of the time and Yuuma hadn't even bothered to try and talk to him before Kaito became their servant just because Kaito was of lower status.

_'Friends wouldn't molest you, make you feel uncomfortable or make you feel worthless,' _Kaito ruminated sadly and silently. "Nah, I'm fine with our relationship between master and servant." He said after a while, which immediately silenced all three of them.

"Well," Kaito said after a while and stood up from his seat. "I'm going to go sleep for a bit, I'm pretty tired." He stretched and picked his carrier bag and suspended it over his shoulder. "See ya," he said as casually as he could and climbed up the ladder that lead him to his hung bed. He drew the curtains so he couldn't be seen, shut down the window that showed him the sight and crawled into the blankets and let his head rest on the feathered pillow.

Sleep always seemed to calm down his sorrows.

* * *

Kaito stirred in his bed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He checked the clock on the other end of his bed. _10:30pm, _the digital figures told him and he shot up, widening his eyes. Had he been asleep for more than five hours?! The Express's trains main lights weren't lit, but the smaller ones, the circular patch ones that sat between the bigger ones were lit, so the train was dimly lit for anyone who needed to go to the toilet. Since they weren't arriving till next morning, and board shorts were uncomfortable to walk in, Kaito slowly retrieved short trackpants and slowly climbed down his ladder and went to the bathroom to change his pants.

Kaito soon reappeared a moment later, in more comfortable pants. Now that he was more awake, he would have trouble falling asleep, so he might as well read his book. He climbed back to his small bed and flickered on the light that illuminated the little space that was his. He unzipped his duffle bag once again and took out the black hard-covered book. He flicked over to where he had bookmarked and began to read.

Just when Kaito had gotten into the reading, and was eagerly flicking page to page, letting the words wash around him like water, he heard the voice in the dead of night.

"Kaito-san,"

That was Gakupo's voice. It was slightly more drowsy, but it was unmistakably his deep, resonant voice for sure.

"O-oh, yes...?"

"You're still awake this late." A statement, not a question.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep that well," Kaito lied through his teeth.

"I see. May I join you?" A rare request, from someone as frigid and grumpy as Gakupo, but maybe, Kaito mused, Gakupo was just that tired. Kaito nodded hesitantly and scooted over so Gakupo could sit next to him.

They sat in silence, Kaito reading his book and Gakupo silently watching him curiously. It was a comfortable silence, eccentrically.

"I heard... That you also received a scholarship to the UTAU academy, which were far more fancier, richer in education and by far the best school in Japan, and yet you chose the second-best school. Why?"

Kaito was lost in reverie for a while, trying to think up a string of words before he replied. "I was seriously considering going to UTAU, but when I was touring around Vocaloid, I heard someone play the piano. I heard a girl in UTAU, Sukone Tei I think her name was playing the piano. It was beautiful and nice, but it was kind of lacking the warmth Praeludium had. I heard the exact same song played in Vocaloid and for that moment, I stood there in daze as I listened to the song, it was so nostalgic, so beautiful, and I immediately knew I wanted to go this Arts Academy if I wanted to touch hearts like that."

"That was Yuuma, playing the piano... So I guess you like him the best?" Gakupo asked wistfully.

"I don't like any of you. I never said I liked Yuuma-sama, just the song." Was Kaito's immediate response, stabbing, flat and blatant.

More silence as Kaito continued reading his book.

"Listen... If you could date either me, Len or Yuuma, who would you choose?"

"I don't know, honestly. I judge people by their personality, who they really are, and since you're an employer and I'm a worker, I really don't know you too well. If you want an answer, I guess you'll have to learn more about me and vice versa."

* * *

As as soon as everyone dumped their bags in the villa's entrance room, everyone tore off running excitedly — even Kaito and Gakupo — until their feets hit the pure white sand of the beach. After a night of better sleep, Kaito and Gakupo completely forgot about their conversation, and they were both confused as why Gakupo was in Kaito's bed, sleeping.

Kaito tore off his tanktop, revealing his very thinly-toned body and ran even harder to the pierre, and jumped off the edge, splashing into the cold water he had been spending a hot forty two degree night and day waiting for.

Maybe after a good soak into the fresh water that was luckily not salt water, Kaito climbed up the ladder to the Pierre and walked back to his beach towel to dry off as the beach umbrella cast shade on him so he wouldn't get a sunburn or a tan, because blue hair and tan skin looked horrible, especially on Kaito.

He flopped back on the beach towel, and listened to all the sounds the beach made. The rippling of the clear sea, the giggles and laughter of boys and girls, the obnoxious sounds the seagulls made, the sound of Yuuma's camera clicking as he gaped over the sight of Kaito half naked.

Kaito obviously didn't care about it, he was here to relax, not to scold. He'd just have to remind himself to burn that camera later on.

Yuuma soon left, happy about all the photos he had taken or a rare chance, and Kaito was again by himself, all the sounds blocked out so he was in total silence and relaxation.

"HEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" The shriek. It was so high and panicked. Kaito opened his eyes in alert and looked over to hear where the sound emanated from.

"SOOOMMEEEBODDYYY!" Kaito shot over his glance to the Pierre, and saw a timid girl in first year and a gang of three burly men advance on the girl. Kaito gritted his teeth and did the most reckless thing he had ever done in his life, on instinct.

**xXx**

* * *

_The splash of water is deafening against my ears,_

_My mouth is open to gasp, but there's no oxygen to do so,_

_I'll sink into the abyss of the deep,_

_Letting the darkness steal me away from life._

_Won't someone come and save me?_

* * *

Gakupo slowly walked from the shore, water spilling out of his long purple locks and some covering his body as he had just arrived from the deep ocean. He wore a grave expression as he held an unconscious Kaito in his arms, who looked remarkably pale as his lips were nearly as blue as his vibrant hair. All the other students retreated to the villa already, only leaving the four of them in the beach, just as the sun was going to sink right below the horizon. The sky was tainted with shades of pink and yellow and orange, and the clear blue sea reflected it, giving a nice warm aura to the beach. If there wasn't such a serious aura, the sight would've been beautiful and savouring.

Len and Yuuma quickly rushed up to Gakupo and Kaito, both equally worried as their faces were contorted in sadness and worry. They had been watching everything, Kaito falling from the forty two foot high pierre and Gakupo rushing up to save Kaito before he fell unconscious.

"Is he alright?" Yuuma asked worriedly, peering down at the face of his beloved unconscious servant.

"I'm not sure, I'll call the doctor." Gakupo replied, but Kaito just woke up as he said those few words.

"I-I'm fine, G-Gakupo-san... I don't need a doctor..." Kaito mumbled, slipping out of Gakupo's grasp and then clutching his chest, coughed out all the water in his windpipes.

"What were you thinking." Gakupo's voice was stone cold, so hard, so icy... It was colder than Gakupo's usual tone that it slightly intimidated Kaito, and it wasn't easy to intimidate Kaito.

"W-wha?" Kaito turned around, timid by the abnormally cold sound of Gakupo's voice.

"You against four guys like that?! Who do you think you are?!" Gakupo said, his voice a pitch away from a yell as he glared at Kaito.

"I was only trying to protect the girls! I had to do something!" Kaito protested.

"You could've died back there, if I hadn't seen you! Could you even swim?!" Gakupo yelled, resulting in Kaito flinching.

"But I had to do something!" Kaito retorted back, fat and thick tears threatening to fall as he was being yelled at for what he thought for no reason at all.

"Next time, you tell Yuuma or me! What makes you think that a guy like you can take on a person two times his size?!"

"I-I can't see why you're so angry, I think I did something right there!"

"YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG THERE, YOU'RE JUST TOO STUPID TO SEE IT!" Gakupo shouted loudly and smacked Kaito hard right across the cheek. Realizing what he had had done, he rested his arm away with eyes wide, immediately feeling guilty as tears started to drop on Kaito's face. He put his arm down, and rested his hand on his forehead, trying to calm himself down. "The point is, are you a kendo captain like I am or are you a black belt martial arts champion like Yuuma is? Do you even know how to protect yourself? If it was Yuuma, I wouldn't be too worried, but it's you we're talking about, you don't know how to defend yourself because you never learnt how to act in a situation like this!"

"Anyone would've done the same, regardless of height or size!" Kaito snapped, his voice slightly quavering as a faint red mark appeared on his cheek where Gakupo's slap him.

"They could've done the same, but they'd be drowned while they got pushed in like you were! I had to save you!" Gakupo yelled back, his face slightly softening as Kaito tried to wipe away his tears with the back of his hand, but to no avail as they constantly came down. He straightened up. He wasn't going to take pity just because he was crying. Kaito had to realize his mistake.

"You know what, forget about this. From now on, I'm not talking to you until you realize your mistake. Len, Yuuma, let's go, I bet dinner's served by now." Gakupo said quietly, then began to walk away calmly to the holiday villa.

(#vanacan'twriteargumentscenes)  
**xXx**

Kaito took his spot between Meiko and Yuuma as he dressed in a tanktop and baggy camo pants. All the classes sat in awkward silence, waiting for everyone to begin eating.

"W-well... Let's eat!" Luka said cheerfully, trying to ease the tension. Luckily, everyone did, but the awkwardness didn't wash away.

"U-uhm... Kaito-kun, do you need help opening the crab leg?" Miku asked kindly, taking Kaito's crab leg and snapping it open for him, revealing the red-white meat of the crab, and then passed it to Kaito. "You're that weak, huh? Ahahahaha..." Miku laughed awkwardly, as a more dreaded silence ensued.

More silence as they picked at their seafood buffet, the only sounds were the heavy rain splattering on the window and the clattering of forks, spoons and chopsticks.

"I'm done eating. Thanks for the meal, Luka-san, Gumi-san, Meiko-san." Kaito announced, breaking the silence and standing up and bowing. "Kasane-kaichou, can you please lead me to my room? I'd like to take a shower."

**xXx**

"Kaito-kun." Yuuma said in an even tone he could muster up as he pulled Kaito into Gakupo's room. "Right now, Gakupo's taking a shower. Knowing him, he'd take forever trying to clean his sassy purple hair, so he'd take about half an hour plus, so I must make this quick. He's right, you're wrong, move on and apologize so we can enjoy this trip while it lasts, okay?"

Kaito stared at his feet.

"You know, he was only worried, and you kind of had to see it from our point of view. You were right next to us, you could've told us! Gakupo and I'd be able to back those guys off. We were all so worried, especially Gakupo. He had to dive in there to save your life, and he hates cold water." Yuuma chided gently.

"He'd do it for anyone," Kaito huffed indignantly, "it's what he has to do to maintain his rep or somethin'."

"You really think that Gakupo's that thick-headed? I saw his face, he was truly worried and anxious, and that determined to save you. You'd think Gakupo do that all for the money and popularity he gets? He's not heartless at all, no matter how condescending he is.."

Kaito kept silent.

"Please... Kaito-kun? For me? I'll take you out if you want tomorrow~" Yuuma said playfully, and he heard the tap being squeaked to a stop and Gakupo's sigh of content.

"Alright, gotta go. You — can't — go — out, I'll be waiting outside. Bye bye!" Yuuma said cheerfully before Kaito could protest and he shut the door behind him as he exited the room.

Gakupo opened the bathroom door, dressed in a simple lavender yukata as he rubbed his hair dry with a hand towel.

"Oh." Gakupo muttered, seeing Kaito sit on the bed, swinging his feet awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

A silence... A good silence for three minutes.

Gakupo sighed. "I see you have no intentions on apologizing... In that case, I'll be going then " Gakupo said quickly, and thunder struck outside his bedroom window. Just as he turned the knob, Kaito frighteningly wrapped his arms around Gakupo's waist.

"W-what?" Gakupo turned around surprisedly, and Kaito immediately detached.

"Uh-uhm..." Kaito stammered, pulling his arm to himself. "Y-you can go— HYAAA!" He immediately let out a piercing shriek as thunder rumbled. "I-I just realised I had some important business to do, s-so I'll be going now..." He blurted quickly, and climbed into Gakupo's closet, shutting the doors behind him.

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT HAS IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO DO IN A CLOSET?!" Gakupo yelled, slightly confused by the boy's strange behaviour. More thunder struck, and he heard Kaito whimper.

"Oh.." The teen finally knew what was causing Kaito's weird behavior. Slowly, he walked to the closet and tried to open the doors. "Kaito-san, don't you think it's scarier in that cramped, dark closet? Please come out." Gakupo chuckled gently, trying to thrust open the doors, but to no avail.

"It's Kaito's, I-I'm used to things like this..." Gakupo shaky and slightly muffled door answered.

Gakupo blinked and finally understood, remembering what Kaito had said on the train.__

"Well..." Kaito trailed off as he drummed his fingers on the table, biting his lip as his eyes showed the slightest bit of loneliness. "When I was twelve, my brothers, sister and my mom and dad left me all alone in Japan while they went to live in Britain, because my sister had earned a recording contract and she had to go to Britain. However, they miscounted the tickets, and there were only five, so one had to stay. My older brother, Taito offered to stay back here, but it had turned out he had achieved a scholarship in a medical university that was also in Britain. My twin, Akaito, wanted to stay, but I objected against it and let myself stay here, despite being the youngest. We fought for a while, but I was allowed to stay, and for apologies for leaving me here, my mom, who's a famous pianist in a Britain and my sister, who's an idol bought me the huge condo. I was never used to company, albeit I had a few friends in middle school, I was desolated most of the time and I was really quiet and introverted. But when I got my scholarship to my dream school, I had no friends at all and I just stayed to myself, hoping to be unnoticed... I'm really horrible at socialising, so I mainly use the 'speak only when spoken to' rule." Kaito shrugged neutrally. "I guess that's why I'm so vulnerable..."

He felt his lips turn into an understanding, warm and a rare smile, and gave the doors one more tug, opening up the doors, showing a crouched Kaito. "Alright, alright, you win this time. I'm sorry I slapped you and accused you. You can come out now, it's alright, I'm here." Gakupo said warmly and gently, very unlikely for someone like him as his purple hair falling on his face, slightly hiding his eyes as he opened both arms wide to Kaito.

More thunder sounded, and Kaito crouched there, frozen as he stared at Gakupo with wide eyes, afraid that Gakupo might snap at him harshly again.

"What are you waiting for? Come out now, I'm not angry anymore, see?" Gakupo chided, spreading his arms wider.

_**BANG**_.

A large thunder noise struck outside, and Kaito finally leaped into Gakupo's arms, hugging on to him tightly as they both fell to the bed — no, you perverts, they weren't going to have sex; yet —, Kaito burying his face into Gakupo's firm chest as overdue and fresh tears escaped his eyes. Gakupo sighed with relief, and sat up so it didn't feel or look so awkward. He wrapped his arms around the poor shaking figure, gently comforting him as he stroked his blue hair soothingly.

"It's alright, the thunder won't hurt you. It'll only be a while, see? I'll be here, you can cling onto me, I won't go anywhere." Gakupo mumbled quietly as Kaito clenched onto Gakupo's clothes, crying more. They sat in silence for a while, Gakupo stroking his hair gently and Kaito shaking and crying as he clung to him.

Gakupo thought for a moment. He didn't like singing for other people, but Kaito was an exception... Because he was, well, special...

Gakupo opened his mouth, and a stream of words escaped his lips.

_"If you ever feel scared,  
Or lost, or lonely, just look my way.  
I will be here protecting you, everything will be okay._

_As they say, one life is worth another, so I'll protect you from the horrors as we go,  
If it means that you can keep smiling,  
Then let me rest a while, I'll be sleeping._

_If you ever feel scared,  
Or lost, or lonely, just look my way.  
I will be here protecting you, everything will be okay."_

Gakupo's voice was really nice and comforting, Kaito thought as he listened to Gakupo sing a small tune to him. It was deep, enthralling and absolutely perfect and it completely fitted the song well. If anything, Gakupo should be a singer once he graduated.

As Gakupo kept on singing this song, until he could mindlessly sing the song, and Kaito was sobbing and shaking less, everything seemed to calm down, and the awkward tension between them finally decided to ease down.

"Gakupo-san?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you so much."

Gakupo kept quiet for a while, and suddenly, a smile turned on his lips. "You're welcome."

"Kaito-san,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Kaito smiled and laughed softly and gently. "Yeah, I love you too."

Gakupo smiled sadly, as Kaito was thinking about a different type of love, and his was different. However, that smile changed into a happy smile as it was good enough for him. Without a care, he pressed his lips to Kaito's forehead fondly and wrapped his arms around Kaito again. No one could steal his dear personal servant from him.

No one.

Right?

* * *

"Wooo!" Yuuma shouted happily as he jumped off the cliff and did a seven-twenty, before he splashed into the pool, and soon popped up with another cheer. Kaito rolled his eyes and snorted, as expected of a showoff.

Gakupo walked really slowly to the edge of the cliff. It didn't look like he was just scared, rathermore acting like he didn't want to be here. Kaito pursed his lips with a hint of amusement and stood up from his beach chair and entered the sun. Slowly, he crept behind Gakupo, and just as he was a few centimeters away from the cliff's edge, he quickly pushed the tall man off, earning a loud yell before he splashed into the water. Kaito, without a care, laughed, and so did Len. Before Len could process what Kaito was going to do, he pulled up Len, so his head rested on Kaito's chest and did a backwards jump off a cliff, his arms tight around Len as he did a flip in the air. He laughed even harder as Len screamed higher, and they dove into the water with Gakupo and Yuuma.

Yuuma and Len then made a bet on who could do as much flips as possible before diving into the pool and they quickly rushed up to the ladder and climbed themselves up, leaving Kaito and Gakupo down in the water.

Kaito gently kissed Gakupo's cheek, muttering a sincere 'thank you so much', before he exited the water and climbed up the ladder as he laughed freely, leaving Gakupo flabbergasted and staring into space.

Thunderstorms had to happen more often.

* * *

**A/N: **I am a thousand percent done with this fucking chapter, it was so hard to write because I was procrastinating. wHATTTT? wHAT ABOUT THE BALLL? I was too lazy to write it, because it was full of useless conversations and shit, and I hated that chapter, so I'll write that chapter some other time. Anyway, I just realised how much attention this story has gotten. As of 18th NOV; 18 follows and 18 faves and thirty two reviews. QvQ I love you all quq I stole this idea from Ouran because I am a talentless butt when it comes to ideas.

So, guess what. I made a bet with my boyfriend on the weekend when I came to his house. I had to read a GakuLuka and KaiMiku story (two pairings I HATE the most in Vocaloid, ugh) and if I was able to survive Kaito and Gakupo flirting with someone else, he'd buy me anime and any Japanese junk I wanted because he was that fucking rich. Thats what we're doing for our six months together orz. And then at night...

/perverted laugh

WE WATCH THE LIVE ACTION OF DEATH NOTE! (PFF, you perverts.)

Anyway... Next chapter will either be LenKai or YuuKai, but I'm not too sure about what's going to happen in the continuing beach arc. Hmmm... Ideas?

I got glasses now just so you know. The world is in HD NOW WOOOOOOAHHH... And I realised how poor my vision was.

Before I reply to you all, I am taking requests for Vocaloid fanfics! As long as you have an idea in mind and a pairing, I will gladly write it. The only het couple I'll write for I'm Vocaloid is Meiko x Akaito and Kaito x Meiko and Gumi x Len because I like them ewe. I'll write for literally any yaoi pairing you want, just PM me your ideas!

**Preview: **Etto...

**Replies: **

**Faust: **dude fuck off and read Red vs Blue fanfiction. (I ship Maria x Dio and the eyeless chiquita with Dio as well /shot)

**MimoruGK: **hehe, thank you. The maid dress will be in a later chapter /perverted laugh

**Hikari Shourai: **Oh, thanks for showing me it. I'll go back and revise the chapters, so thank you uwu But Kaito's pain is our delights, so we must feel guilty... not /stabbed Yes, it will be M soon. But, should Kaito just do it with the one he ends up with, or can I do all three? (separately /shot) XD

**Ditsie: **hurrhurr I ain't no pervert qvq -one minute later- OH MY GOD HOT YAOI SCENE. literally me.

**Kiki: **She's made a new account, under the name of Ditsie-chan. I'll be uploading her stories for her, so yeah, not to fear.

**Guest: **haha, thank you very much! X3

**KuroHime-Sama: **Haha, Gakupo is always the unexpected XD thank you very much for the review uwu

**Tensukishi: **O-oh -blushes- I'll fix it up later, such a stupid mistake... I should really research before I write orz. Haha, thank you so much, I appreciate it! c:

**Kiwi And A Random Penguin: **hurrhurr. Let's make his item either a watermelon or chocolate then \ ( o w o ) / haha, I love Patrick... But we don't have Spongebob in Australia anymore (you have to wake up 7-9:00am on a Saturday and I'm too lazy to do so /shot)

**MellaTheKnightmare: **Haha, thank you -hug back- you should watch what I do everyday, I rampaged over potato chips yesterday, how they were too salty... I have no life XD

**sweetberry**** . ak68: **No, it's alright, no need to apologise c: Hmm, maybe because it was a dare? Idk. Kaito in a maid dress will come soon, and yus, it will be very cute /slap

**juju1994: **no need to apologise for not reviewing, it's fine c: I love making that boy suffer, I think I'm some sort of sadist XD

Well, that's that. See you later, and remember to follow, favorite, stalk or review!

- Vana


End file.
